MisFit
by xCupcakesMuffinx
Summary: MisFit \mis·fit\ a person who is different from other people and who does not seem to belong in a particular group or situation. Synonyms: freak, weirdo, Troy Bolton, loner. Antonyms: ordinary, popular, Gabriella Montez, typical.
1. Prologue

**MisFit**  
**Prologue**

Whoever said high school was some of the best years of your life lied. Don't let them fool you. High school is a hell hole. Everyone there is piece of shit. The teachers purposely try to fuck up your future. Walking through the hallways of East High was nightmare. Everyone gave me weird looks. People were constantly whispering about me. I wasn't popular. I wasn't a jock. I didn't have any friends at this school. Most people stayed away from me at East High. The jocks tried to bully but a rumor stopped them. Now they just tease me along with the washed up barbie looking cheerleaders.

Now I was sitting in the back of class sketching a picture in my sketch book while the people around me whispered about me.

"He's such a freak." a girl whispered then a boy laughed. I clentched my pencil then tried to ignore them.

"Bolton!" Chad Danforth said walking up to me. He pulled the notebook from under me and began to look through it. "You're such a fucking joke." he scoffed and threw it at me.

I glared at him trying to hold my anger in.

"Guys he's getting angry!" he said laughing and everyone in the class joined in laughing while some people just watched scared over what might happen.

"Are you going to beat me up, you piece of shit?" Chad smirked at then everyone in the class laughed. I stood up glaring at him then someone spoke making everyone stop laughing.

Making the whole room go quiet.

It felt as if the whole world just stood still.

"Chad stop it." A girl said from behind him. Chad moved to reveal _her_.

A brunette goddess. The first person to stop Chad from teasing me and trying to humiliate me. The first person to calm me down without even talking to me.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he hissed and glared at the petite brunette who crossed her arms smirking at him.

"Just leave him alone and stop being such a jerk." she snapped. Chad scoffed and walked away.

The brunette looked at me giving me a slight smile then walked away to the front of the room to her desk. She was goddess. Her hair was dark brown almost black. Her tan skin made her look like she just came from the beach. Her toned legs made her look tall, although she was very petite. She had amazing curves from working out. And her eyes. Her eyes were brown but they were mesmerizing.

Two beautiful chocolate orbs, that were staring at me just a minute ago still haunted my mind.

I didn't know who she was. Or why she stopped Chad. But all I knew was that she I couldn't get her out of my mind.

That's how my obsession with her started.

* * *

**Well everyone voted and I'm sorry but this one won! I thought about writing all three of them but I changed my mind, it may be summer but I don't have time for four stories. Eventually once a story ends I will publish one of the other two that didn't win, unless I come up with a new story. I do have time to write a story with someone, if anyone wants to...hint hint. **

**I'm actually really excited for this story! It's going to start off not so dark but it's going to get darker and darker, that's mainly what I'm excited for. So when do you guys want Chapter 1? It's already finished. Chapter 2 is almost done.**

**Tell me when in your reviews!  
-A**


	2. Chapter 1:Troy

**MisFit**  
**Chapter 1**

I stared at the brunette across the cafeteria. She sat between her best friend Sharpay Evans, and her friend Taylor Mckessie. She was wearing my favorite dress. The strapless yellow, orange, white, green, and black floral dress that stopped above her knee with floral sandals. Her hair was wavy and going down her back. Her makeup was natural because she didn't need much anyway to look gorgeous. I looked down at my sketch pad seeing a sketch I was working on of her. She was smiling and holding a flower.

"Bolton." Chad said. I closed my sketchbook and looked up.

"What?" I asked him. The basketball team behind started snickering and whispering to him. I looked over seeing the brunette and her two friends watching. Chad grabbed my tray of chili fries and tossed it onto my shirt. Jason was beside him and was about to pour milk on me until someone snatched it out of his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Someone snapped slamming the milk onto the table. It was her. I looked at her. She looked beautiful in her dress. I caught a whiff of her perfume and it smelled amazing. She was perfect.

"He's a nerd! He's a fucking loser." Chad said laughing. "Now doll face, move and let me show what a real man can do." he smirked. "Then I'll show you what I can do when we're alone." he looked at her and she crossed her arms.

He wanted to hookup with my goddess. My girl. My princess. Yes, she was my princess.

"Chad seriously, the closets thing your penis will ever get to feeling my vagina is Jason's asshole." she scoffed.

"Listen doll face." Chad said to her. "Stop protecting this loser and I'll show you what a real man is."

Gabriella hand went across his face then she crossed her arms glaring. That slap must've hurt because his cheek was red.

"You're nothing but a dickhead and for your information I don't wanna have sex with you." she snapped.

"Whatever, babe, you'll come running." he said then him and the basketball team walked away. She let out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at me giving me a smile then walked away.

She was my princess. My princess.

Of course. I wasn't always like this. I wasn't obsessed with her. I just loved her.

I got up and walked out of the cafeteria then stopped once I was out of everyone's views.

"Here." I heard a voice. It sounded like angels. I looked up seeing my princess. She was holding clothes in her hands trying to hand them to me. "I got them from Coach Mckessie, he said you can keep them."

"Uh, thanks." I said nervously taking the clothes out of her hands trying to walk away from her. She followed me.

"Um, are you okay?" she asked me unsure.

"I-I'm fine." I said and ran away from her. I looked behind me seeing her watching me curiously. She was curious. She was always curious. I could tell by her eyes that she liked an adventure. I looked behind me again seeing Sharpay and Taylor with her. I continued running to the boy's bathroom. Until she couldn't see me anymore. Until I was out of her sight.

.

The bell rang and I walked into the chemistry classroom. Gabriella was sitting with Sharpay and Taylor at a lab table. She looked over at me then said something to Sharpay whose eyes widened. I went to the back of the room and sat by myself. I opened my sketchbook and looked up feeling eyes on me thinking it was Chad. Instead it was Gabriella, I met eyes with her. She turned around blushing. I looked down seeing the picture of Gabriella smiling up at me. I began coloring in the rose that was in her hands. Her favorite color was peach. Because it wasn't pink but it wasn't orange. It was the perfect balance between the two colors. Gabriella liked balance. The bell rang signaling class was beginning. Mrs. Glennor walked into the classroom smiling. She was in her early 40's. She had light brown hair, dark green eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a colorful tie dye dress with flips flops. Her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Now today everyone needs a partner. We're going to mixing chemicals and creating reactions!" she said and everyone jumped up excited. She scanned the room then her eyes landed on me. "Mr. Bolton you need a partner." she said. I closed my sketch book and pushed it to the side of me. There was one group of three in the class, Gabriella's group. She looked at the three girls.

"One of you girls needs to move." Mrs. Glennor said to them. Gabriella began gathering her stuff until one of the _smart_ girls spoke up.

"I'll move and Gabriella can be partners with Kylie." the girl said. She gathered her stuff and moved to sit next to me.

"Well thank you Ms. Jones." the teacher spoke. Gabriella moved and sat with Kylie in the lab table in front of me.

"Um, Hi I'm Gabriella." Gabriella said and the red head, Kylie, smiled big.

"I'm Kylie! Oh my goodness! You're amazing, Gabriella! I voted for you for the Spring Fling Queen!"

"Oh. Thanks." Gabriella said awkwardly. Since Gabriella first walked into East High she always was Queen, even if it was something as stupid as a Winter Formal. She was Queen. At the beginning of the school between Summer and Fall was the Homecoming dance. She was Homecoming Queen with Greg Jefferson as King, the football team's kicker and captain. In the Fall, is the Halloween Party, this year she dressed up as Aphrodite, and got Queen of Halloween, with Chad Danforth as King. In Winter it's the Winter Formal and she and always gets Winter Queen with Ryan Evans as King. Then in Spring it's Spring Fling and she was the Spring Fling Queen with Blake Walters, the baseball team captain, as King last year, what's in their way now? In Summer it's Prom and she was Prom Queen even though she wasn't a senior, with A popular male senior. Everyone loved her. Not only was she beautiful but she was smart. She's the salutatorian of our class. She's also Class Vice President to her friend Taylor who was Class President. Her dad was the Mayor of Albuquerque and her mother was a fashion designer. She lived on the Elite side of Albuquerque, along with her two best friends.

I was nothing like that. I wasn't rich. I wasn't popular. I wasn't even decent looking. Why of all people was she protecting and standing up for me? Why did she help me? I didn't live on the Elite side of Albuquerque, I lived on the exact opposite. I live in the poor side. Where gangs members lived, where druggies lived. Yeah I lived in the neighborhood as them. I didn't have two parents who were looked up to by the people of Alburquerque. I didn't even have parents. I lived with my brother, his fiance', and their son. They couldn't afford to buy me everything I needed so I fought in fights and trained kids in the gym of my neighborhood for money. I knew how to protect myself. If I wanted to, I could knock Chad unconscious. The only thing that stopped me was wondering how Gabriella would think of me. Would she think I'm a monster. Would she be afraid of me?

The bell rang signaling class was over and I stood up dropping my sketch book on the floor. I rushed to get it but a hand grabbed it before I could. I looked up meeting eyes with _her_, Gabriella. She looked at the sketch book then looked at me.

"I'm guessing this is yours." she said holding it in her hands.

"Uh, yeah it is." I said nervously. She smiled at me and handed it to me. I took it out of her hands and she looked at me.

"Um, if you want I can be your lab partner." she said unsure.

"No thank you." I said quickly and began walking away from her. She sighed and I followed me. I bumped into someone and looked up meeting eyes with an angry Chad Danforth.

"Watch were the fuck you're going." Chad said and grabbed my shirt collar then pulled me off the ground and pinned up against the lockers. I dropped all of my stuff on the ground. "You're a fucking freak!"

His groupie behind him laughed then stopped laughed.

"Chad." Gabriella spoke behind him.

"What dollface." Chad said glaring at me as he held me up against the lockers.

"Put him down." she snapped.

"Gabi, stop standing up for this freak. He's nothing but a loser." Head Cheerleader. Katie Banks said smirking. "He's below you, he's scum under our feet."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and scoffed. She started trying to pry Chad's hands off my shirt. Chad threw me to the ground then turned and glared at Gabriella.

"Stop fucking standing up for him, if I have to I'll treat you just like him." he snarled.

"Do it and your ass can say goodbye to your basketball scholarship and your basketball career because no one will ever hire a man who abuses women for the hell of it." she says her voice full of venom. She turns around and flips her hair then walks down the opposite way of the hallway away from me her hips swaying. She was mad, I could tell. She usually smiled at me but this time she didn't, she just left. Sharpay runs past me to catch up to her and Taylor glares at Chad then follows Sharpay.

.

After school I rode the bus to the other side of town and went to the gym. In the gym I was the opposite of who I was at school. At school I was no one but here I was a winner. Here I was like Gabriella at East High. Everyone loved me. I never lost a fight. Every person I trained was on a winning streak.

"Hey Troy." A girl said. Her name was Sadie. She was 22 years old, she worked at the gym. She was the secretary. She was my height, fit, she had white skin, dirty blonde hair, and grey-green eyes. She smiled at me and walked over to me. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. She bit her lip and hugged my arm. I pulled me arm out of her grasp and she followed me as I walked to the locker room to change and get ready for my training. "You have a fight Friday Night, and Saturday you have to train newbies and that night you're in a Fight Tournament, then Sunday you're off as always." she smiled following behind me.

"Okay." I hissed. She giggled and didn't take the hint because she followed me into the locker room.

"I was maybe hoping that Sunday me and you could hang out?" she asked me. I glared at her and turned.

"Get the fuck out and leave me the hell alone Sadie!" I shouted. She shrugged smiling then skipped off.

"Okay, but the offer is still open." she shouted from outside the locker room. I rolled my eyes.

At first I didn't like fighting at the gym and it was just for money but now I love it. I like to go to gym and beat all of my stress and anger out on someone or something. I liked to imagine it was Chad, that he was hurting Gabriella. That's how I won fights, by imagining she was in the crowd. I knew she would never be on this side of town, her parents never let her wander far alone, so imagining she was at my fights was the closest thing I could get to seeing her there. I pulled out my phone and looked at my wallpaper, it was a picture of her at lunch. I took it of her at the beginning of the school year. She was sitting between Sharpay on her right and Kelsi Nielson to her left. Her hair was in a high ponytail and out of her face. She was wearing a Hawaiian Flower shirt with shorts and her cowgirl boots. She was smiling at Sharpay holding her phone in her left hand. Her eyes were sparkling and Sharpay was beside her laughing. I knew it was weird to take picture of her, but I couldn't help it. She was perfect. The moment was perfect. She looked beautiful and happy.

I sighed. I was in love with her and she didn't even know it.

Sometimes I would walk over to her house and sit on the sidewalk and stare at her balcony. I wondered what her room looked like. What she wore to sleep. I wanted to know everything about her.

She worked at the smoothie and frozen yogurt shop with the captain of the dance team, Naomi Cambelle. She worked on Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays from 4:00 to the closing time which a was midnight. I never had the guts to go into the shop but I would walk over and watch her from the outside as she talked to Naomi and the lucky customers who got to talk to her.

"Troy." A girls voice said. I looked up seeing Bethany, my brother's fiance'. She had really light brown hair that looked almost golden or blonde. She had brown eyes and tan skin. She was like my mother.

"Hey Beth." I said and got up.

"Are you ready?" she asked me.

Everyday Bethany would come and pick me up from the gym. She didn't want me walking home at home or in the dark.

"Uh, yeah give me a second." I said. I gathered my stuff then followed her outside to her car. She unlocked the door then smiled at me.

"How was your day?" she asked me.

Bethany's family, The Hendersons, were considered an _elite_ of Alburquerque. They were close friends with Gabriella's family. The second she got pregnant and dropped out of college her family cut her off and disowned her. She changed her last name to Bolton and disowned _them_. She didn't want her or her kid to be apart of their family. They left her with nothing but her car. It was their way of punishing her.

"Good." I said simply.

"Did you see Gabriella again today?" she asked me as she drove the short distance to the apartment. I felt my cheeks get hot and giggled.

"Aw you did!" she squealed. I stayed silent as she pulled into the parking lot and parked her car. She turned off her car and got out. "You really like this girl don't you?"

She asked as we walked up to the apartment we lived in.

"I don't know." I said quietly. She opened the door and we walked into the apartment she closed the door then looked at me.

"Have you ever talked to her?" she asked.

"I can't, she's popular and pretty and...I'm a loser." I said and Bethany sighed.

"Are you _still_ talking about that Montez girl?" My brother Nate asked as he looked up his 3 year old son, my nephew, Jase, playing with blocks on the floor.

"Yes, Nate and she has a name." Bethany said.

"Troy, stop this _thing_ you have for her. She's nothing but a bitch. I dated her sister in high school." Nate scoffed. "Total fucking bitch."

"Yeah well Isabella and Gabriella aren't the same. They're complete opposites, actually." Bethany said.

"Girls, like her pity men like us. She's going to try to transform you into her dog, trust me. Exactly what Isabella did."

"Stop comparing her to Isabella!" Bethany hissed and I looked at her shocked. She looked at me and smiled. "Do whatever makes you happy."

"Brother knows best." Nate mumbled. Bethany rolled her eyes and picked up Jase then walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to do homework." I mumbled then walked down the short hallway into my room.

* * *

**I couldn't help it I was so excited I had to post the first chapter! Well here's the next chapter and my thought on the number of stories I will write just totally changed. I really want to write a supernatural, werewolf, story. I just need a plot and storyline, which I don't have. I just have the inspiration and ambition. (which really sucks) If I were to do a supernatural it'll be short like about 10 chapters or maybe 12? Would you guys read it? I don't know. I'm so unsure...**

**Enough of me. Tell me what you think about the story and my new short story idea!**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 2: Gabriella

**MisFit**  
**Chapter 2**

I was staring at my homework I laid back onto my pillows then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked me. She was sleeping over tonight. She basically lived at my house. She was wearing a pink pig onsie and I had a white cat one on.

"I'm just thinking." I said shaking my head.

"You're not thinking about Lonely Boy are you?" she asked me. I giggled at her.

"Lonely Boy seriously, this isn't Gossip Girl." I scoffed. Sharpay laughed and laid beside.

"What's so intriguing about him?" Sharpay asked me.

"The fact that he's been going to school with you since Freshman year and yet no one knows anything about him and it's our senior year. Like did he just walk into the school and everyone just labeled him a freak because all he does is draw in his sketchbook?" I asked.

"Basically." Sharpay said. "He doesn't dress cute either and his hair is always so greasy Ella."

"You're judging him based on his looks and what he does. No one took the time to get to know him." Gabriella said.

"Oh no, not this again." Sharpay huffed and sat up pushing their homework onto the floor. "_Kinda like you_, say it just say it already."

"No exactly like me. I mean. I would rather be Lonely Girl than, Queen of East High." I sighed admitting to my best friend. I sat up and looked at her. "It's like everyone watches my every move and judges what I'm doing then does it. I never wanted to be a stupid Teen Idle."

"Anyone would kill for that. Anyone would love to be you." she said gasping. "Enjoy the spotlight."

"I don't want the spotlight!" I exclaimed. "I'd rather be some girl who only has one friend and no story then have to smile and act like I enjoy getting five crowns a year for being the shallow Queen that everyone labeled me as."

"Okay..." Sharpay said. "Even if you don't want the spotlight, there's no way to get rid of it."

"I know." I sighed. I thought about Troy. The mysterious boy at East High, everyone thought he was a loser. When I looked into his eyes today in class, he looked sad and angry. I just wish I could make him happy. I don't know why. I wanted to learn more about him and I wanted to make him happy. Everyone labeled him as a freak but something about him made me like him. Made me want to know his story. Ever since that day I saw him getting bullied. I usually don't stop bullies, especially if they're a group of jocks, but I had to. So I did. I protected Troy. I wanted to protect him. I wanted him to smile. I wanted him to be happy but I also wanted to know who he was.

"Maybe there's a reason why no one knows anything about him." Sharpay said. "Some things are better left unsaid."

"You're just trying to stop me." I said.

"No, I am trying to stop you. We don't know anything about this guy and you want to like be his _girlfriend_ or something!" she hissed. I shrugged and her eyes widened then she looked at me.

"Ella-"

"What if I asked him to the Spring Fling Dance?" I asked her and looked at her.

"N-No! _Hell no_!" she hissed at me.

"Why not?"

"Not only is he a total _freak_, you know what people will think about you...if you...bring..._him_?" she asked me disgusted.

"Fuck them." I said and Sharpay gasped.

"Gabriella Marie Amelia Montez." she sternly. "I'm serious."

"Sharpay Hailey Evans." I mocked her then laughed.

"I'm not kidding! This could tarnish your reputation!"

"I don't care." I said and shrugged. "Everyone expected me to be Queen because my dad is Mayor and my mom is a designer. Big fucking whoop."

"Stop cussing." Sharpay hissed.

"I'm not going to _that_ _girl_ anymore." I snapped. "I'm taking Troy Bolton to the Spring Fling and nothing you say or do can change my mind."

"Please don't make me bring Taylor, Kelsi, _and _Ryan into this." she groaned. "Just please-"

"I'm not changing my mind." I hissed.

"Fine, I'm calling them." Sharpay said. "_You made me do this_."

A few minutes later three extra bodies in their pajamas we sitting on my bed with Sharpay and I.

"She wants to take Troy Bolton to the Spring Fling." Sharpay said.

"Oh my gosh!" Taylor squeaked.

"No you're not." Ryan hissed.

"You can't!" Kelsi said and shook her head.

"Gee thanks for the support. If you were really my friends you'd support my decision rather than telling me how stupid I am." I said not looking at them.

"We are your friends." Taylor said. "You _are_ just being stupid."

"How about if you guys just leave me alone, if my idea is so _stupid_. Nothing you say, nothing you do will make me change my mind." I hissed at them.

They all stayed silent then Ryan spoke up.

"I think it's a good idea." he admitted. "East High could use some change."

I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

"I'm tired of acting straight, maybe once you take Troy to the dance I can finally tell everyone I'm gay." he smiled and I giggled.

"No!" Sharpay said. "You know what people will say about you, about me, about us! We're twins!"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter." Kelsi said and shrugged. "You're right, Gabs."

I looked at Kelsi then looked at Taylor and Sharpay.

"It's a stupid idea and call me when you wake up!" Sharpay hissed. "Or maybe you'll call me when someone else has the Spring Fling Queen crown on their head." she picked up her stuff then stomped out of my room. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I looked at Taylor. She looked down then looked up at me.

"You can go because I know you agree with her." I said and she shook her head.

"I don-"

"You do. Just go." I dismissed her. Taylor got up and walked out of my room closing the door behind her.

"Who knew my two closest friends would do this to me?" I said and they looked at me.

"What's your dress look like, did your mom finish it yet?" Kelsi asked me trying to lighten the mood.

"No but she said it's beautiful. I didn't even design it she did it all herself." I smiled at them.

"Your mother is _ahhh-mazing_." Ryan smiled and I laughed.

"Is she still working on my dress?" Kelsi asked me and I nodded.

"Her assistant has been finishing it. It looks so perfect." I gushed.

.

The next day I parked my car in the school parking lot then got out of my car. Everyone looked at me and smiled, some waved. I smiled at them. I grabbed my school bag then closed my car door and locked it. I walked up toward the school and saw Sharpay looking at me. I looked at her then she looked around then looked away from me she whispered something to Taylor who rolled her eyes and walked away. I pushed the doors open and walked into the school.

"Gabriella!" I saw Naomi waving for me at her locker. I walked over to her. She had shoulder length black hair, sunkissed skin, and bright hazel eyes. "Sharpay Evans is running against you for Spring Fling Queen."

"What?" I asked her shocked.

"Yeah, she just entered this morning." Naomi said. "What happened between you two? She said she'd never run against you."

"She's worried about getting judged or something. She just wants to be popular." I scoffed.

"What the hell." Naomi said. "I never thought she was like that?"

"Yeah neither did I, but..." I hesitated.

"What's up?" she asked me quietly. I looked at her and bit my lip.

"I wanted to ask Troy Bolton to the dance." I whispered in her ear and her eyes widened.

"Go for it." she smiled.

"Don't tell anyone." I said and she put her pinky out.

"I pinky swear, besides who would I tell? You're like my only friend." she said. "Only realy friend." she laughed.

"Sharpay and Taylor totally flipped." I said and Naomi looked at me.

"Well everything with them, ever since Freshman year, has been a popularity contest. All they worry about is their Instagram followers and their reputation." she said.

"Really?" I asked her shocked.

"Yes, they had a conniption when they found out I was Instagram famous." she scoffed. I looked down the hallway and saw Chad and his crew walking up to Troy who was at his locker. My heart pulled toward him. I looked at Naomi.

"I have to go, but see you in class." I said and she nodded. I walked down the hallway seeing Chad and his friends pulling stuff out of Troy's locker laughing. He looked like he was holding back something. Chad pushed him and he fell onto the ground, Chad advanced at him and was about to punch him as slowly got off the ground. My eyes widened and I ran over to them. I stepped in front of Chad and he grabbed me and pulled me out of the way.

"Chad stop!" I screamed and he looked at me glaring.

"Why the fuck do you keep taking up for him!" he yelled at me.

"I don't have to answer anything you're saying, so just go away." I snapped.

"You're lucky you're so sexy or else I would've hurt you a long time ago." he hissed in my ear as his hand with down my back to my butt. He squeezed it and I slapped him.

"Get your filthy hands off of my ass and next time you do that you'll have sexual harrassment charges." I snapped. He glared at me then turned around and walked away. I sighed and put a strand of my hair behind my ear. I turned around seeing Troy trying to quickly pick up his stuff from the floor. I bent down and picked up his pen then handed it too him. He froze and took it out of my hand. I helped it pick up his stuff then looked up at him. His eyes were on the ground. His chestnut colored hair was messy, his baggy t-shirt. I bit my lip and picked up an album. I looked at it recognizing it to be the Arctic Monkeys _AM_ album.

"I love this album." I said smiling.

"I know." he mumbled quietly. I looked up at him. "Me too." he said quickly. His eyes were on the floor and he snatched the album out of my hands.

"So um are you going to Spring Fling?" I asked him.

"I voted for you." he snapped.

"That doesn't matter." I sighed. He grabbed his last pencil then stood up. I got up and looked at him, his eyes were now looking in his locker, away from me. "Are you going to the Spring Fling?"

"Yes." he whispered.

"Do you want to go with someone?" I asked him and smiled. His blue eyes looked from his locker into my brown ones. I smiled. I always did love his eyes. They were the most gorgeous shade of blue.

"No." he said quickly. He looked away from me then began walking. I sighed then saw his locker was still open. I closed it then watched him walk away. His eyes were on the ground, his backpack on his back, and his hands clutching the strap of his backpack. I leaned onto the locker then sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. I pushed myself off the locker and walked the opposite way down the hallway to my class.

I walked into the classroom only to be met with Sharpay.

"Everyone, make sure you vote for me, Sharpay Evans as your Spring Fling Queen." she said. People started whispering and looking at me. "If I win, I'll have a party at my country club. Only the _top of the food chain can come_." she said and snarled at me. I looked at her and sat in my seat.

"Gabriella." A girl whispered to me.

"What." I said.

"Why should we vote for you?" she asked me loudly and everyone looked at me. I looked at everyone then rolled my eyes.

"Vote for Sharpay's party or vote for me for change in the school." I said and looked at Sharpay. "I'm not trying to compete with you."

"You know you're going to lose, right who cares about change?" she scoffed then started filing her nails.

"Then enjoy your party, because I won't be there." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You weren't invited." she hissed and people gasped and started whispering. I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't going to go, even I was invited." I said then people started snickering. Sharpay looked around the room then realized, everyone was laughing at her. Everyone was on my side.

The joke was on her.

The bell rang realising us to go to lunch. I got my food from the lunch line then saw Sharpay and Taylor sitting together. I looked at them. Not sitting with them. Naomi was sitting with the dance team. They would talk about dance moves all lunch. Not sitting with them. Kelsi and Ryan were probably in the theater maybe I'll eat with them? I started walking out of the cafeteria then saw Troy sitting at the end of the hallway eating by himself. I was going to act like I didn't see him but my heartstrings pulled. I wanted to sit with him. I walked to the end of the hallway. It was kinda dark. I put my food down and sat across from him. He looked up at me shocked. I smiled at him.

"Hi." I said. He looked down at his food then continued eating. I picked up a french fry and ate it. He didn't looked up at me. I sighed and put a strand of my hair behind my ear nervously. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I looked down at my food.

"Do you want to be my date to the Spring Fling?" I asked him my eyes down at the ground. I looked up and met eyes with him. He looked shocked, kinda happy. I smiled at him. "My dress is peach."

He nodded at me like he guessed it was going to that color. I giggled.

"No." he said then looked down. "Everyone will talk about you." he said quietly. "Chad will kill me."

I rolled my eyes and scooted closer to him.

"I won't let him." I smiled at him. "I promise."

Troy looked at me. His blue eyes staring into my brown orbs.

"No." he shook his head.

"It'll be fun." I said and he looked down.

"No." he said again. I sighed then picked a french fry off my plate eating it quietly.

"Um.." I started then looked at him. I thought back to the Winter Dance. I remember seeing him walking in alone. No one bothered to look at him but me. I thought he was the most handsome guy there. I smiled then looked at him. "Well whoever you bring is a lucky girl, you're very handsome."

He looked up at me shocked. He looked down at his food. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Should I kiss his cheek. I really wanted to kiss his cheek. I looked around unsure. I grabbed my food and stood up.

"See you around." I said then turned around and walked away. How was I going to get him to go to the dance with me, when he could barely look at me. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Yes." he said from behind me. I turned around seeing Troy standing up his food in the trash. He looked at me nervously then looked down at the ground. I walked over to him and smiled unsure.

"You'll be my date?" I asked him. I was so happy. I wanted to jump around and scream. I don't know why I was so happy.

He nodded at me. I smiled at him.

"Give me your address so we can pick up you up in the limo." I said. He quickly wrote me his address then handed it to me. I put in my bag then smiled at him. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "See you Friday, date."

* * *

**So it's official Sundays are my update days for this story and Dangerous. But new news. So since it's summer & we all love summer, right? During the week I'll posting short stories and one-shots & and here's something I've never done: you guys can request one-shots or short stories...if you want a certain genre or pairing or anything say it in a review to me or message me. I'll write it for you guys, this is like my thank you for all the amazing reviews! When I write the requested story/one-shot it'll be dedicated to you.**

**Happy Hunting  
-A**


End file.
